


It's Just, A Little Crush

by josiemoone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiemoone/pseuds/josiemoone
Summary: When Remus' crush is unveiled at the table, he doesn't expect the next turn of events.Prompt given by TheIntrovertClub on Tumblr:“You see, Remus here has had a crush on me since first year, so he just can’t help himself.”





	It's Just, A Little Crush

* * *

It had all began because of a smile. Who knew the kindest gesture from one to another, could spark such a turn of events?

Remus had innocently smiled as he walked into the common room in Gryffindor Tower. He hadn't been with his friends as usual due to Madame Pomfrey needing him to remain in bed for longer than usual; healing had taken longer since he had suffered through a much harsher full moon. His eyes breezed over the sea of faces but lingered on one in particular, stupidly, and the smile that washed over his face at the sight of that particular face, caused one witch to become very invested in why he was smiling. And so the investigation ensued.

He should have known how curious Lily could be; Remus should have remembered that she never let anything go — no matter how much someone begged. Remus should have been more careful, just like he usually was.

So came a morning he had always hoped never arrived. The red haired witch merrily following him as soon as he descended from his dorm room; her attack commencing on the staircase of the common room, all the way to the Great Hall. Lily mentioned names, she gave her evidence as to why she chose each person she had — but Lily Evans never got close; she had the wrong gender after all.

Remus had harboured these feelings for longer than he could remember, and the date in which he realised he loved the man he shared a dorm room, faded into the back of his mind. Days were blending into others, his heart always beating around the raven-haired wizard.

Her questioning didn't simmer when they sat at the table for breakfast, Lily leaning on her elbow with a confused expression on her face, as she sighed over her cereal. Remus had begun to enjoy the silence that her confusion had brought — but like most things, it didn’t last long. He could see her brow furrowing, knitting together as though weaving all her thoughts together to find the portrait he was keeping from her.

He had become quite good at secrets, and he planned on only one person hearing this particular one — when the time was right, of course.

“So if it isn't Mary, and you don't like Marlene, Emmie, Dorcas or even myself! Who do you fancy? Because it's someone, and it's someone we hang around with.” Remus noticed a glint in her eye as he took his eyes from Sirius and moved them to her. He wanted to curse because he was sure he had given it all away. “Unless... " her smile growing more devilish, as though a Galleon had dropped and landed right before her. "Maybe I’m barking up the wrong tree entirely. Maybe, I'm right with barking, however.”

 _Fuck._ Yes, Lily knew. _Fuck, shit_.

Remus painted a neutral expression over his face, attempting to recite a passage from any book to take the thoughts of Sirius licking his spoon out of his head. Sirius had been doing it for the last thirty seconds, and it was distracting, to say the least — especially when he was attempting to eat and control the always occurring excitement in his trousers. The event that always happened when Sirius did filthy things to utensils as though he knew how uncomfortable it made him.

“Well, um —” Remus began, but Sirius let out an exasperated sigh — only proving that he was listening, which Remus had hoped he wasn't.

Sirius placed the spoon down, his eyes meeting Remus' and he watched them turn from silver to a molten black, full of lust, in a matter of seconds. “It's obvious really, y'know, when you look at the facts, Evans. You just need a keener eye. A Moony-scope,” Sirius said, his tone full of dramatics. “Fact one: Moony here likes them humorous — and Marlene, while witty, is not funny. Fact two: I don't think any of the girls you mentioned will find that their intellectual will be on par with old Moon-box here. And then, of course, you're missing the most important fact.” Lily snorted, and Sirius rolled his eyes teasingly. “You see, Remus here _has had a crush on me since the first year_ , he just can't help himself.” Sirius turned his eyes to him, “Or is it second. Third? All the same, you cannot resist, can you, Moony?”

Remus’ mouth dropped open, the cereal that he had spooned passed his lips near falling over the table, the spoon landing with a clatter to the table — silencing everyone.

This was not happening. It couldn't be. Remus slowly moved his hand over to his leg, pinching his skin between his trousers, and realised with dismay that this was not a dream.

“Close your mouth, Moony,” Sirius teased, “didn't your mother tell you it's rude to eat with your mouth open?” He sent a wink in his direction, and Remus felt his cheeks burn. “Mine did. But I'm not one for being becoming or following rules.”

Remus closed his mouth; his eyes fixed on Sirius as the man picked up his spoon once more. "You... _know_?"

"Know," Sirius laughed, "I've been dropping bloody hints for months. You and your self-deprecating self just don't seem to notice. I smile to y'know, or wink," Sirius winked to show him exactly what he meant — not realising he knew that wink all too well, although never knowing he had been receipt of it. "Depends on my mood."

"You... _Like me_?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't make this gushy, _Moony_. You're attractive. _Fuckable_ , but Lily will whip me for using that word," and at that moment Lily did hit him, making Remus laugh. "I fancy you too, you big _moon head_."

As Remus processed it all, he did notice the silence at the table. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up, and he slowly moved his head to notice the sea of eyes on him at the Gryffindor table — especially James and Peter's broad grins.

"I think they might be waiting for us to be all _'Valentines-ey_ '," Sirius smirked, placing the spoon down. "Y'know, something like this."

Before Remus could ask what 'this' meant, Sirius rose slightly from the bench, leaning over the table and placed his warm, calloused hands from being on a broom, on Remus' cheeks.

Knowing, and partially hoping, what was to come, Remus licked his lips. He was just in time, the pair of their mouths meeting. Even with Remus' eyes closed, he knew the world had got brighter from the touch of their lips being together. It was possible he was floating; many dreams of this moment hadn't prepared him for how amazing this actually would be. Remus parted his slowly, allowing Sirius to be a little less gentle with him, forgetting entirely the audience they had. Sirius spread his fingers into his hair, and Remus was close to letting out a moan at the feel, when a crack of something yanked them apart.

Remus opened his eyes, seeing the stern glare of Professor McGonagall staring at them with annoyance — neither he or Sirius noticing the giggling Gryffindors around them at the sight of their Head of House over them.

"If you two don't _mind_ , some of us are attempting to eat."

"Sorry, Minnie," Sirius smirked as sweet as ever. "Love, y'know?"

Their professor rolled her eyes, looking at him with utter contempt. "Love can wait for the appropriate hours, or when others aren't around to impose." She glared at Remus, a ' _you-should-know-better-look_ ', before she walked away from the table.

"A boyfriend and I got to see Minnie up close," Sirius said with a smile, "I rather like Monday's." The silver eyes wizard suddenly turned to meet Remus, "Unless you oppose boyfriend? I know how proper you are, Moony. Don't want to rush you."

"'tis fine," Remus managed to choke out, a blush beginning on his skin.

If Remus was honest, he was too shell-shocked at the sudden declaration to say much else. Instead, he let out a small laugh that sounded funny and allowed his cheeks to burn like fire from his happiness. Sirius looked up a second later, a similar burn on his cheeks, and their hands entwined on the table as their thumbs rubbed the others hand.

* * *

 

**xXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Find Me On Tumblr: [josiemoone](https://josiemoone.tumblr.com)


End file.
